Utherverse Events Calendar
Click the Calendar button on the Social Center button bar to open the Utherverse Events Calendar web page on a new tab. (requires Flash?) The Utherverse Events Calendar is the main events listing. Unlike the in-world Directory, you can also create and manage events here. You need to be logged in to your account in order to see all the options for this site. Events that have passed today are still visible but shown as ENDED. The events currently going on are shown first and are marked with "in progress" status. Other events that day are listed according to the next upcoming event that day. You can use the blinking right arrow to browse more upcoming events that day. If you want to see what else is upcoming for the next two weeks you can use the downward arrow to navigate to other days. It will only display a maximum of two weeks ahead of planned events. You will also see a few Featured events. =Creating an event= To create and event you need to select what type of event it is. There are a few options to choose from: *Personal Event *Regular Event *Wedding Event *VWW of the Day Event *Express Wedding Event Once you made a selection of the event, you get a brief overview of the rules and requirements that apply for that type of event. And agree with the terms and regulations before you can continue. You then will be prompted to give specific details about your event by means of the following form: It is important you fill in as much details as you can for your event to have more chances to be approved without additional information required by the events team. Making the poster has to be a square sized format in order to be displayed properly. Best is a 512x345 pixels sized poster as this will not distort at all within the calendar. The next step you can fill a detailed description of the event you are holding and the page after you are charged the ® ray amount that it cost in order for your event to be displayed and created. =Events Manager= Once you have created your event you can see it's status on the event manager website. Your event can have one of the following statuses: Event Invitations This is where you can view invitations you send out and received. Event Options Here you can select your timezone in order for the event website to be displayed in your current timezone. This can be helpful to get a more accurate time. =Types of Events= Personal Event See regular events Regular Event Regular events are visible to all members in the Events Calendar. If you’ve selected an adult-only audience or submitted your event through Red Light Center, your event will not show on non-adult calendars. Rules & Regulations The Events Calendar is to be used for advertising special events only. Misuse of the calendar may result in your ability to use the calendar being restricted or terminated. Acceptable Submissions: * Special Event: Your event must include something that sets it apart from a regular night at the venue. Include information on DJs, games, prizes, theme and anything else that makes this event unique and exciting. * Auction: Must last less than three hours and include details about what is being offered for auction. * Combined Sales: You may include a sales event with a regular party listing as long as the party meets the acceptable submissions criteria AND is the primary focus of the listing. If the party does not meet the events criteria or is not the primary focus of the listing, your event will be rejected. * Holiday Sales: Sales for widely celebrated holidays like Black Friday, Boxing Day and other holidays must be clearly marked as sales for that holiday AND must fall on or near the date of the holiday. Unacceptable Submissions: * Sales, giveaways, retail offers. *Exception: Combined with a special event that meets the ‘Acceptable Submissions’ criteria. The event should be the main focus, not the sale. *Exception: Holiday sales on Black Friday, Boxing Day, Easter or 4th of July sale (must be marked as a special sale and occur on or near the time of that holiday). * Advertisement for a venue. This includes recurring events that do not meet the ‘Acceptable Submissions’ criteria. If your recurring event only includes activities that would normally happen at that type of venue it will be rejected. This includes adult club events that only list things like lap dances, hiring WGs, stripping, etc. SUBMITTING MULTIPLE EVENTS PER WEEK THAT ARE ALMOST IDENTICAL WILL BE CONSIDERED A DELIBERATE ATTEMPT TO BEND THE RULES AND WILL RESULT IN YOUR EVENTS BEING REJECTED. ''' * '''List, calendar or schedule of other events that do not have Events Calendar listings. If you would like to link to other calendar listings that is fine, but using one booking as a way to list all your other events for free is not acceptable. One event per listing. * Placeholders, empty or incomplete listings. If you do not already have your event planned and confirmed with your hosts, venue, DJs, etc., do not create an event listing. Instructions # Read and agree to the Rules and Regulations (don’t forget to check the box). (Click Next) # Give the event a title. Keep it short – long titles get cut off in the calendar view # Select the date and time that your event starts at # Choose how long your event will last. Please do not choose ‘ALL DAY’ unless you will have DJs and hosts keeping guests entertained for the entire 24 hours # Choose a venue. If the venue does not belong to you, your event will not be approved until the owner accepts your venue request. Make sure the venue owner knows to check for and accept it! # Select your content rating. Keep in mind adult events won’t show in the calendar for non-adult brands # Upload your poster. This is optional, but an eye-catching poster draws attention. # Select your time zone!! The most common mistake is setting an event start time in the wrong time zone! This will result in people showing up at your venue too early or too late! # Select the frequency: please only select a repeating option if your event will be unique in some way each time. Please check the Rules & Regulations for acceptable recurring events. (Click Next) # Enter your event’s details. Be sure to let members know about any theme, games, prizes, DJs and other exciting stuff. You can include pictures that don't show nudity, suggestive positions or cruelty. (Click Next) # Choose which calendars to show your event in. The associated fee is listed next to each one. (Click Next) # View your fees and accept/pay by clicking ‘Finish’. Once your venue is approved by the owner and staff have reviewed and accepted your listing, your event will show in the calendar. Approving Venues If your event's venue isn't owned by you, please send the following instructions to the venue owner so they can approve the venue to complete your listing. # Log in to the events calendar with the profile that owns the venue # Click MANAGE YOUR EVENTS at the bottom of the page # In the VENUE column, click PENDING # In the STATUS drop-down for the event, choose APPROVED # Optional: leave a message for the event owner, venue or admin # Click Submit Wedding Event Specific regulations for Weddings / Renewals All types of weddings are permitted in Utherverse and range from traditional, religious, hand fasting, collaring ceremonies, multiple marriages, group weddings etc. There really is no restriction to the type of ceremony you can have – we’ll leave that up to you and your imagination. The standard wedding process can be started in the events calendar by choosing "Wedding Event" along with an application fee of 10 Rays. Enter your Wedding into the calendar and fill all fields Things to keep in mind #When submitting the wedding time, makes sure it’s in PST. #When choosing the venue, be sure to contact the venue licensee for approval to use the location. The licensee will need to approve the venue in the events calendar. All Utherverse public venues are free on a first-come first-served basis. Choosing and Requesting a JoP #Please note that if the JoP of your choice is not available on your specified date, one will be assigned to you. English is the default language for JoP’s should one not be available in your requested language; #The JoP fee is a 150 Rays; #Your wedding certificate will be requested by the JoP after the fact. Utherverse certificates come at a cost of 20 Rays, or you can choose a third-party certificate for 50 Rays. You will receive the certificate within seven business days of the wedding; *'Charges may apply to a change in JoP after one has been assigned to you.' Any changes made to the event will come at a fee of 10 Rays. Please update all changes immediately and inform your JoP if the date and time changes. The cutoff for making changes is 72 hours before the scheduled date. All fees will be taken out of your account immediately. Forms with a date under the 3 days minimum cannot be considered. Wedding Ceremony / JoP Please make sure that your Wedding starts at the scheduled time. If your Wedding has not started within 30 minutes after the scheduled time, the JoP is allowed to call the wedding off and there will be no refund. Name Change / Contact: Refrain from name changes during the Wedding process as we are unable to alter usernames. Note: If you change your name before the wedding the JoP will be unable to contact you, as he only has the original name on file. Furthermore, if the JoP cannot find you on your Wedding day due to a name change, there will be no refund. It is in your responsibility to make sure you can be contacted, found and that you inform all in your Wedding involved of any potential change. Cancellations: Cancellations cannot be taken back. Please send an email to events@utherverse.com and / or inform your JoP to cancel your Wedding. Please note that charges apply with any cancellation. Refunds / Changes: Refunds have to be requested with a copy of the initial transfer via email to events@utherverse.com together with your cancellation. You will receive a 50 % refund as long as the Wedding is more than 3 days past the cancellation date. There is no refund with less than 3 days notice. Calendar fees are non-refundable. Please note that you cannot reschedule to an earlier date the last 3 days prior to your Wedding. If you need to reschedule but don’t have a new date, please cancel your Wedding and send a new form at a later time. Booking of venues: You can book the venue by entering the venue at the events calendar to your Wedding Event. Please note that certain venues are privately licensed and permission must be sought from the Primary Licensee before an event can be held. This may delay the time in arranging your event. The venue may also be subject to a fee per use for all events. This fee will determined by the individual Licensee(s) of that venue. Venues such as Blus, Fever and the Hotel etc. are public and are not subject to any fees for use of the venue. ADMIN FUNCTIONS Logon to: *To manage your events, login to http://utherverse.com/Events/Manager *You can see the Status of your Wedding on our website: http://www.utherverse.net/EventsTeam/upcomingweddings.html Wedding Center If you are looking for other Services around your wedding, please visit our Wedding Center "All Things Wedding" - vww://utherverse.vww/@287606 Wedding Planners If you use a third party Wedding Planner to arrange the Wedding on your behalf, please note that Utherverse cannot be held responsible in the event anything wasn’t arranged proper and within our procedures by your Wedding Planner. Please verify yourself that the Wedding Planner of your choice is comfortable with all Wedding procedures. VWW of the Day Event The VWW of The Day showcases one member created world each day in the Utherverse and Red Light Center transports. There is a non-refundable fee of 10 Rays per successful VWW of The Day application REGULATIONS: Violation of these regulations can result in your booking being rejected or cancelled at any time. * Do not place a cover charge on entry to your venue during your VWW of the Day booking; * Make sure your venue is accessible to everyone. Double check that your license fees are paid, your property is unlocked, and your venue is accessible by both basics and VIPs. You may deny entry only to people on your blocked/ignored/banned list; * No hardcore images (full genital nudity or penetration) may be used for your portal image; * All venues and events must comply with Utherverse Terms of Service and Rules of Conduct; * Showrooms featuring multiple properties, items or services can be submitted, but please do not create a VWW of The Day event to sell just one single layout. If you are selling a single layout, please use other means of advertising; * Changes will be only accepted until 7 days before the date of event; * You can only book within a 12 month period of time in advance; * The period between any two given bookings by one member can't be less than 30 days. TIPS & HINTS: * Make sure your image is 512x512. Images of other sizes will be cropped or stretched to fit * Your image will be used in the VWW of the Day pod. Make sure to leave some space around the edges so no important text is cut off by the pod frame * Make sure you population capacity is high enough to support lots of visitors! You can contact support@utherverse.com if you need help increasing capacity. * Be there! Stick around your VWW on the Day it is featured to answer questions and socialize with visitors. You never know what kind of connections you’ll make * Build up some excitement before your event by advertising it in the Events Calendar, Forums, or with In-World Ads * You can edit your event up to one week before the date it is scheduled. * Only the venue owner may submit a VWW of the Day listing Express Wedding Event We offer Express Weddings for those who don’t need to plan a ceremony and reception. These are only available on weekends and the hours are as follows: Sundays from 2 pm - 4 pm PT: Mrs Raven Wedding Garden - vww://utherverse.vww/WeddingGarden *These are the only times currently available for Express Weddings and are subject to change. Please check this list before you go to the Chapel. All full Weddings have precedence over Express Weddings, therefore these times are also subject to cancellation. How do I apply for an Express Wedding? Simply show up during one of the Express Wedding Times and create an Express Wedding event in the caleder. Show the JoP your ray transfer copy and she will marry you on the spot. What is the cost of Express Weddings? Express weddings cost 100 Rays, including an UV Certificate, third party certificates cost 50 rays. In the case of a Double or Triple wedding, where more than one couple is getting married on the same day during the same ceremony, each couple is required to pay the 100 Rays by creating an Express Wedding in order to receive their official certificate and be registered as a Married couple in Utherverse. What is included in the Express Wedding? Express weddings include a regular wedding ceremony and the marriage certificate. The ceremony is same as for regularly scheduled wedding. You also have the option of providing your own vows should you choose to. There is no difference between an express wedding and a regularly schedule wedding other the then ability to choose the date and time. Can anyone use the Express Wedding service? Yes express weddings are open to all members of Utherverse who have the ability to transfer rays. If you are unable to transfer the rays yourself then you must find someone who is able to before the ceremony can take place. Category:Social Center Category:Events